Code: Earth Discography
Bare to the Bone. # No Bother to Me. (Tim Finn/Phil Judd) # Spellbound. (Tim Finn/Phil Judd) # Late Last Night. (Phil Judd) # Lovey-Dovey. (Tim Finn/Phil Judd) # Sweet Dreams. (Phil Judd) # Time for a Change (Remix). (Lead singer: Aelita) (Phil Judd) # Parrot Fashion Love. (Tim Finn/Eddie Rayner) # My Mistake. (Tim Finn/Eddie Rayner) Personnel: Odd - Vocals, Guitars, Tambourine / William - Vocals, Guitars / Theo - Vocals, Bass / Yumi - Vocals, Saxophone, Trumpet, Piano, Guitar / Aelita - Vocals, Keyboards, Piano, Synthesiser / Thomas - Vocals, Drums / Emmanuel - Vocals, Drums, Percussion. Methodical Matters. # Give it a Whirl! (Tim Finn/Neil Finn) # I Hope I Never... (Lead singer: Aelita) (Tim Finn) # Poor Boy. (Tim Finn) # Titus. (Phil Judd) # Dirty Creature. (Lead singer: Aelita) (Tim Finn/Neil Finn/Nigel Griggs) # Strait Old Line. (Neil Finn) # Message to my Girl. (Lead singer: Ulrich) (Neil Finn) # What's the Matter with You? (Neil Finn) # Years Go By... (Neil Finn/Eddie Rayner) # Voices. (Lead singer: Aelita) (Neil Finn) Personnel: Odd - Vocals, Guitars / William - Vocals, Mandolin, Guitars / Theo - Vocals, Bass / Ulrich - Vocals, Keyboards, Organ / Aelita - Vocals, Keyboards, Piano, Synthesiser / Nicholas - Drums / Emmanuel - Vocals, Percussion / Solana Stern - Saxophone on Voices. Eerie Calm. # Shark Attack! (Tim Finn) # Albert of India (Instrumental). (Eddie Rayner) # One Mouth is Fed. (Neil Finn) # The Roughest Toughest Game in the World. (Tim Finn) # The Choral Sea (Instrumental). (Tim Finn/Neil Finn/Eddie Rayner/Noel Crombie/Malcom Green/Nigel Griggs) # One Step Ahead. (Neil Finn) # Log Cabin Fever. (Neil Finn) # Missing Person. (Neil Finn) # Ships. (Neil Finn) # Small World. (Tim Finn) Personnel: Odd - Vocals, Guitars / William - Vocals, Guitars / Theo - Vocals, Bass / Ulrich - Keyboards / Aelita - Vocals, Keyboards, Piano, Synthesiser / Nicholas - Vocals, Drums / Emmanuel - Vocals, Percussion. Dreams and Nightmares. # Stranger than Fiction. (Tim Finn/Phil Judd) # Doctor Love. (Neil Finn) # The Devil You Know. (Neil Finn) # Maybe. (Lead singer: Ulrich) (Tim Finn/Phil Judd) # Famous People. (Tim Finn) # Walking Down a Road. (Tim Finn/Phil Judd) # Charlie. (Tim Finn) # So Long for Now... (Lead singer: Ulrich) (Tim Finn/Phil Judd) # Walking through the Ruins. (Tim Finn) # Under the Wheel. (Tim Finn/Phil Judd) Personnel: Odd - Vocals, Guitars / William - Vocals, Mandolin, Guitars / Theo - Vocals, Bass / Ulrich - Vocals, Keyboards / Aelita - Vocals, Piano, Synthesisers, Drum Machine / Nicholas - Drums / Emmanuel - Percussion / Solana Stern - Trumpet on Maybe. Feast of Madness. # Stuff and Nonsense. (Tim Finn) # Ghost Girl. (Tim Finn) # Wail (Instrumental). (Eddie Rayner) # Bold as Brass. (Tim Finn/Robert Gillies) # Nobody Takes Me Seriously. (Tim Finn) # Jamboree. (Tim Finn/Phil Judd/Eddie Rayner/Noel Crombie/Malcom Green/Robert Gillies/Mike Chunn) # Another Great Divide. (Phil Judd/Tim Finn/Eddie Rayner) # Nice to Know. (Phil Judd/Tim Finn/Eddie Rayner) # Crosswords. (Tim Finn) # The Lost Cat (Instrumental). (Eddie Rayner) Personnel: Odd - Vocals, Guitars / William - Vocals, Electric Guitar / Theo - Bass, Backing Vocals / Brynja - Saxophone, Trumpet, Guitar, Flugelhorn / Aelita - Vocals, Keyboards, Piano, Synthesiser / Nicholas - Drums / Emmanuel - Vocals, Percussion / Ulrich Stern - Keyboards on Stuff and Nonsense. Beyond Gravity. # Titus (Remix). (Phil Judd) # How Can I Resist Her? (Tim Finn) # History Never Repeats. (Neil Finn) # Bergen Aan Zee. (Phil Judd) # I Wouldn't Dream of It. (Tim Finn) # Giant Heartbeat. (Tim Finn/Nigel Griggs) # Marooned. (Eddie Rayner) # Abu Dhabi. (Tim Finn/Eddie Rayner) # Next Exit. (Tim Finn) # So This is Love. (Phil Judd) Personnel: Odd - Vocals, Guitars / Matthieu - Vocals, Mandolin, Guitars / Theo - Vocals, Bass / Solana - Vocals, Trumpet, Clarinet, Maracas, Guitar, Piano / Aelita - Vocals, Keyboards / Nicholas - Drums / Emmanuel - Vocals, Percussion. Christmas with Code: Earth. # Do You Hear What I Hear? (Noel Regney/Gloria Shayne Baker) # Winter Wonderland. (Felix Bernard/Richard B. Smith) # Mary's Boy Child. (Jester Hairston) # God Rest Ye, Merry Gentleman. (Traditional) # The First Nowell. (Traditional) # O Christmas Tree. (Ernst Anschütz) # O Holy Night. (Adolphe Adam) # The Little Drummer Boy. (Katherine Kennicott Davis) # White Christmas. (Irving Berlin) # What Child is This? (William Chatterton Dix) Personnel: Music and Vocals by Code: Earth / Yumi Ishiyama - vocals on Do You Hear What I Hear?, Mary's Boy Child, and Little Drummer Boy / Hiroki and Johnny - backing vocals on Winter Wonderland and White Christmas. Singing While the Sun is Setting. # Hermit McDermitt. (Tim Finn) # I Got You. (Neil Finn) # I Don't Wanna Dance. (Tim Finn) # Betty. (Neil Finn) # Make Sense of It. (Noel Crombie/Tim Finn/Neil Finn/Nigel Griggs/Eddie Rayner) # Semi-Detached. (Lead singer: Aelita) (Tim Finn) # Holy Smoke. (Neil Finn) # Two of a Kind. (Tim Finn) # Iris. (Neil Finn) # She Got Body, She Got Soul. (Tim Finn) # Bon Voyage... (Tim Finn) # Late in Rome (Serge). (Neil Finn) Personnel: Odd - Vocals, Guitars / Matthieu - Vocals, Guitars / Theo - Vocals, Bass / Solana - Vocals, Percussion, Keyboards, Tambourine / Aelita - Vocals, Keyboards, Piano, Drum Machine / Nicholas - Drums / Emmanuel - Percussion.